Stakeout
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: What will happen when Gibbs and Kate are alone during a stakeout? - Oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**Plot: **I guess you figured it is the stakeout in_'Dead Man Talking'_.

**A/N:** Just exploring a bit, like what might happen when Kate and Gibbs are alone together in the apartment…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Let's go, Kate," Gibbs said, picking up the equipment. Tony turned to face McGee as they stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"Have you ever been on a stakeout before, McGee?" Tony asked, watching him closely.

"No. But I'm looking forward to the experience," he replied.

"Behave yourself!" Kate said, walking past.

Gibbs pushed the door open to the apartment they rented for the stakeout.

"You were right. It is small," Kate stated looking around.

"I reckon over there would be the best place for the equipment," Gibbs said, walking over to the window. Kate nodded her head and helped set up.

"We should probably test out the equipment before we start recording," Kate suggested.

"Good idea," Gibbs nodded, sitting down on the stool in front of the video recorded. He turned it around pointing it at Kate disappearing into a room at the back. Something caught Gibbs eye and he spun around to see Amanda Reed leaving her apartment.

"Kate," he called and within seconds Kate came rushing out.

"What?" she asked

"Reed is on the move. Care to follow her?" he instructed.

"That wasn't a question, was it?" she asked, grabbing her bag from the table.

"No," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"Oh and grab some coffee will ya!" he said before she reached the door. Gibbs heard the door click shut behind him then focussed the camera down to the street. He saw Kate leave the building and discreetly follow Reed down the road.

Fifteen minutes later the ear piece started flashing, Gibbs put it in his ear and pressed a button.

"Hello?" he said still watching the road below.

"_Gibbs, I think there is a problem with the connection,"_ Abby said over the phone.

"Hang on, Abs," Gibbs muttered as he saw Kate coming back, he moved the camera to focus on her.

"_Gibbs I need to see the picture!"_ Abby shouted

"Alright," he growled, leaving the chair and walked over to the table. "What do you think is the problem?" he asked

"_Not sure. Check that everything is plugged in,"_ Abby said. Gibbs bent down on his knees and looked behind the computer.

"Everything is in its place," he lied, seeing a cord lying on the ground. "I got to go Abs, Kate is coming back," he said, hearing the door open. He jumped up and pulled the ear piece from his head.

"She went to the pharmacy a few streets away then the local Starbucks," Kate said, handing over the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "We can take turns watching the apartment," Gibbs said, moving across to sit down.

"Sounds like a plan, plus there is only one bed next door," Kate said, shrugging. "I'm hungry. I'm going to head out to get some food, want anything?" Kate asked

"No, I'm right, thanks," he replied, sipping the coffee. Gibbs suddenly turned back around to face the window and watched as Kate crossed the road. A man bumped into her and the armful of papers fell to the ground. Gibbs placed the headphones over his ears and picked up the conversation also taping it on the camera.

"_I'm so sorry,"_ the man apologised.

"_My fault, I didn't see you,"_ Kate apologised, bending down to pick up the papers. Gibbs zoomed in on the man as he was smiling weakly towards Kate

"_I'm Jake, by the way",_ he said, holding out his hand.

"_Kate,"_ she said, shaking it.

"_Let me make it up to you and buy you a meal,"_ he offered.

"Say no," Gibbs mumbled to himself.

"_I would love to but I'm actually working at the moment. Another time maybe,"_ Kate smiled.

"_Well here is my number. Give me a call when you are free,"_ he said and scribbled it down on a piece of paper which he then handed over to Kate. She smiled then hurried off down the road.

**x-x-x**

Hours later when Kate came back Gibbs got up and stretched.

"Friend of yours?" he asked

"Hmmm?" she asked

"The person you bumped into on the street,"

"No, just some random," Kate said with a silly little smile on her face. "Wait, how do you know?" Kate asked, frowning.

"I was watching the apartment across the road, you were nearly right in front of it," he shrugged "I'm going to get some sleep. Take over," he said quickly, disappearing into the other room. Kate sat down in front of the camera; she adjusted the angle so it focused on Reed's apartment. She thought back to when she bumped into Jake.

"Hang on, it was a little down the road," she said aloud. She pressed record but the video camera didn't do anything. She pressed the button again but still nothing. Growling softly she flipped open her phone and rang Abby.

"The video camera is playing up!" Kate said

"_Really? It was working fine when Gibbs was using it."_ Suddenly all the pieces began to fit together. Kate rewound the tape and played at the beginning. _"Also Kate, could you check the cords. I still can't get a visual,"_ Abby added.

"Sure," Kate said, taking the camera off the tripod and walked over to behind the desk. She looked down and saw a cord unplugged, "I just have to put the phone down for a moment. There is a cord unplugged," she said and bent down to put it into the back of the computer. "See anything now?" Kate asked walking back over to the chair

"_No, you haven't plugged in the camera,"_ Abby growled.

"I'll plug it back in a minute, just want to check something," Kate mumbled.

"_Ok, well I'll talk to you later,"_ Abby said and hung up. Sitting down she pressed play and watched the tape. What she saw on the tape shocked her, "It's all of me," she whispered to herself. The section came up of when she bumped into Jake. "So that is how he knows…" Kate stopped. She took the tape out and put in a new one. She slipped the old tape into her pocket and plugged in the video camera. Kate stared at the apartment as Amanda Reed turned off the living room light and walked into a different room. Kate looked at the room behind her, getting up she left the camera tapping by the window.

"Gibbs," she whispered, kneeling down next to the mattress on the floor.

"My watch?" he grumbled, rising.

"Huh? No, I just wanted to ask you something," Kate whispered, pushing him back down.

"Ok," he said, rubbing his eyes open and adjusted them to the darkness of the room.

"Why is the tape all full of me?" she asked, regarding him closely. Gibbs bolted up right sending the sheets flying.

"You weren't supposed to see it," he growled, pulling on the shirt and ran out into the other room. He walked over to the video camera. "You're not taping over it are you?" he asked then looked down and a plastic rapper sitting on the floor. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"It's somewhere safe," she said and slid her hand into her pocket. He walked up to her and stood inches from her face. Kate held his gaze; Gibbs groaned and stormed to the other side of the room.

"Damn it Kate, just give me the tape," he shouted, staring at her.

"No! It's me on the tape, therefore I am going to keep it," she argued. Gibbs ran back up to her, Kate's heart began to beat quickly thinking he was going to hit her. "Why?" she asked

"What?"

"Why is the tape all of me?" Kate asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"I…ah…" he stuttered. "Just tell me!" she shouted

"I like you alright. It hurts to see you with younger, attractive men knowing that you would never think anything else of me but your boss," Kate stumbled back and stared at him in surprise. "Figures" he grumbled and sat down in front of the camera.

**x-x-x**

Kate sat in the middle of the bed, her mind racing. '_I can't believe he likes me. He could be lying. Oh as if Kate, you have evidence in your pocket. But why hasn't he told me before?'_ she asked herself. One imagine stayed in her mind of Gibbs, he sweet little half smile. _'For God's sake, stop it!'_ she shouted at herself. She looked around the room and realised she had brought the wrong bag. Her laptop sitting in its bag was resting against the wall. _'Maybe I should IM Abby and asked what I should do? Although she is probably too busy with the case' _She thought to herself and flopped against the mattress.

Kate opened her eyes hearing things being thrown around in the other room. Quietly getting up, Kate poked her head out the doorway and saw Gibbs throwing objects around the room. Dodging the flying objects she carefully made her way over to Gibbs, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and lightly kissed the back of his neck.

"DiNozzo, if that is you. I am going to ripe your head off!" he yelled.

"It's not Tony," Kate whispered into his ear. Gibbs calmed down immediately and turned around to face her. "Kate," he whispered softly stroking her face.

"Hi," she smiled

"What are you doing?" he asked, removing her arms.

"You said you like me… we are alone here," Kate said, looking into his eyes. Gibbs took a hold of her t-shirt and pulled it up.

"Put your hands up, Kate," he ordered, doing as she was told. Gibbs threw the top on the floor and stared down at her black strapless bra. His hands moved down and fumbled to undo her trouser.

"Um, can we go somewhere more private," she whispered

"Huh?" Gibbs asked totally engrossed in the moment.

"Away from the window," Kate said. Gibbs picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the mattress and lightly placed her down. He kneeled over her and pulled off her pants. Kate leaned up and kissed him on the lips, her hands found their way to his boxers and she slipped them off. Gibbs looked down at Kate's body, he lowered himself and placed delicate kisses on her stomach.

"Gibbs… that tickles!" she giggled wriggling around trying to stop him. He looked up at her and grinned playfully. His hands moved downwards and took off her pink frilly panties. Gibbs crawled his way back up beside Kate. He smiled sweetly at her,

"What?" she asked

"Your… um…" he choked on the words but was pointing at her bra.

"Only if take off your shirt!" Kate retorted. Gibbs sat up, tugging the shirt over his head and glared at Kate. Sighing she unclipped it and tossed it aside, Gibbs stared down at her chest and beamed widely.

"You like what you see?" she teased. He moved his head closer then suddenly kissed her passionately while his fingers travelled down and slipped inside her. Gibbs could feel Kate beginning to throb; he stopped and moved over her. Gibbs entered inside her and his hips began to rock forward rhythmically.

Gibbs collapsed beside her and pulled her close into his arms. He traced small shapes on her back as Kate placed her hand on his chest and she closed her eyes. After several minutes of quietness Gibbs said

"We should probably get dressed before DiNozzo and McGee get here,"

"Do we have to?" Kate argued, opening her eyes.

"No, we don't _have_ to. We could let them find us lying here like this, entwined in each other's embrace," Gibbs grinned, looking across at Kate.

"I'm up!" Kate said trying to locate her clothes. "Do you know where my top is?" she asked, scanning the room.

"I think it's in the other room," Gibbs yawned, getting up. Kate walked out and picked it up off the floor.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight," he called out.

"That would be nice," Kate answered, standing at the door.

**- The End -**


End file.
